mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Linda Larkin
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1990–present | spouse = Yul Vazquez (2002-present) | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | césarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} Linda Larkin (born March 20, 1970) is an American cinema and television actress. She is best known for providing the voice of Princess Jasmine in the movie Aladdin and various Aladdin sequels and spin-offs, as well as in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. TV.com In order for her to voice Princess Jasmine she had to lower her voice due to Disney saying her voice was too high for Jasmine's voice. Filmography * 1990 - Zapped Again! - Joanne * 1991 - Murder, She Wrote - Waitress * 1991 - Doogie Howser, M.D. - Kelly * 1992 - Aladdin (film) - Princess Jasmine * 1993 - Almost There - Kim * 1993 - Wings - Lisa * 1994 - The Return of Jafar - Princess Jasmine * 1994-1996 - Aladdin (TV series) - Princess Jasmine * 1995 - Aladdin on Ice - Princess Jasmine * 1995 - New York News - Additional voice * 1996 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Princess Jasmine * 1996 - Our Son, the Matchmaker - Melanie Miller * 1996 - Basquiat - Fan * 1997 - Childhood's End - Caroline Ballard * 1997 - My Girlfriend's Boyfriend * 1998 - Aladdin's Math Quest - Princess Jasmine * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Fearless Friends - Princess Jasmine * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Magic Maker - Princess Jasmine * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Creatures of Invention - Princess Jasmine * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Team Game - Princess Jasmine * 1998 - Trinity - Alycia * 1999 - My Girlfriend's Boyfriend - Cory Lindross (bride) * 1999 - Personals - Additional voice * 1999 - Hercules and the Arabian Night - Princess Jasmine * 1999 - Two Ninas - Carrie Boxer * 1999 - Final Rinse - Trudy Tackle * 1999 - Runaway Bride - Gill's girlfriend * 2000 - The Next Best Thing - Kelly * 2000 - Fear of Fiction - Liz * 2000 - Custody - Polly * 2001 - Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge - Princess Jasmine * 2002 - Darkened Skye - Skye of Lynlorra * 2002 - Kingdom Hearts - Princess Jasmine * 2002-2003 - House of Mouse - Princess Jasmine * 2004 - Knots - Annette * 2005 - Disney Princess Party: Volume Two - Princess Jasmine * 2006 - Kingdom Hearts II - Princess Jasmine * 2007 - Joshua (film) - Ms. Danforth * 2007 - Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Miriam Lemle * 2007 - You Belong to Me - Clara * 2007 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - Princess Jasmine http://www.hollywood.com/Hollywood.com Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Tomatoes Movies References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California es:Linda Larkin fr:Linda Larkin fi:Linda Larkin sv:Linda Larkin